Jealousy and Complications
by Teddiursa48
Summary: The adventures of DJ and Kimmy's secret relationship over the years and the complications that go with it. How about when DJ marries Tommy? What about when they're both single again, but they both have kids? There are lots of obstacles on the path to true love, but these are some obscure ones. DJ x Kimmy. Set in seasons 6-8 of Full House plus Fuller House. Sequel to 'Secrets'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So what I've decided to do is, write what I think happened between DJ and Kimmy before, after and during scenes from episodes of the show. Each chapter with be a different season, with parts for several different episodes. I left out season five because I couldn't really find any good moments to write around, so this starts in season 6. Also, I think I'll include a few chapters at the end about modern DJ and Kimmy as well.

* * *

 _ **Season 6, Episode 1**_

" _Why him?"_ Kimmy thought, packing up her things, getting ready to leave the hotel. She knew She and DJ had agreed to fake date guys, but _Steve Hale_? He had to be one of the cutest guys on the wrestling team. She zipped the suitacase closed, forcing it because it was full of souvenirs and hotel freebies.

"And that's the last time I get to use fancy Spanish soap," DJ sighed, coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. Kimmy's heart skipped a beat.

"I took some, if you want it," Kimmy told her.

"I think I'll be fine without products that have been in the same bag as your dirty socks," DJ said. Kimmy frowned. DJ smirked and kissed her. The tingling sensation lingered on Kimmy's lips. DJ walked over to her open suitcase and picked out an outfit to wear. She started to get dressed. Kimmy watched her, but got caught. "Don't stare!" DJ exclaimed, grabbing a pillow from one of the beds and throwing it at her.

Later, when they got on the plane, DJ sat next to Steve and Kimmy sat next to her. Kimmy looked out the window, ignoring DJ flirting with Steve. She knew it was only fake, but some part of her was still jealous. She had know reason to be jealous. DJ had only been dating Steve for a couple of days. She and DJ had been together for almost 2 years. Plus, DJ and Steve had barely even kissed yet, Kimmy had...gotten good use out of a spanish scarf she'd bought on the trip.

* * *

 _ **Season 6, Episode 5**_

"I love you," Steve said.

"This is incredible," DJ said. Not sure how to process the situation. Steve gestured for her to continue. DJ stalled.

"Well, don't you want to say something to me?" Steve asked. DJ stopped for a second.

"Yes, thank you!" DJ said, delaying telling Steve she loved him back, afraid of how Kimmy would react.

"That's it?" Steve asked. DJ paused, pondering the situation.

"I mean, I love you, too," DJ said, even though she really didn't think she meant it.

* * *

DJ sat on her bed, talking to Danny. She was trying to explain how she was feeling and what it was like to be in love.

"Are you kinda light-headed?" DJ asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Is your heart pounding?" she continued.

"Like a bongo," Danny told her.

"How about your stomach?" DJ asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl," Danny explained.

"It's the best isn't it?" DJ asked. Danny hugged her, but what he didn't realize was, DJ wasn't tlaking about Steve. She was talking about Kimmy.

* * *

 _ **Season 6, Episode 14**_

"Believe me, Kimmy, no one could take your place," DJ said. Trying to comfort Kimmy.

"I guess I am one of a kind," Kimmy said, considering the facts of the situation.

"Kimmy, you and I have been best friends since the day you moved next door, I wanna stay best friends forever," DJ told her.

"You mean it?" Kimmy asked. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Thanks, Deej." Kimmy wrapped DJ in a hug. DJ then offered to take Kimmy out to a late birthday dinner, Kimmy accepted and they went back inside to the party.

Later that night, when the party was over, Kimmy and DJ sat alone in the living room of the house.

"You know, the toilet paper streamers were a nice touch," Kimmy said, putting her fork down in the empty dish that had held the hashbrown cake.

"Expensive, too, that was 2-ply," DJ said.

"Fancy decor," Kimmy commented, making DJ smile.

"You know, your birthday's not over yet," DJ said. Kimmy eyed her suspiciously. DJ leaned over and kissed her. "But we should go upstairs so we don't get caught."

"Woah, baby!" Kimmy exclaimed and followed DJ upstairs.

* * *

 _ **Season 6, Episode 22**_

The prom was over. DJ had said goodnight to Steve. She and Kimmy were hanging out at her house for a few minutes before Kimmy went home.

"So, how was your night with 'Gorilla'?" DJ asked.

"Pretty good," Kimmy told her. "You know, you and Steve looked pretty happy out there on the dance floor."

"Yeah, he's a good boyfriend," DJ said.

"DJ, are you sure that you and him are still _fake_ dating?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah, why?" DJ asked.

"Because that bit when he went off with Rachel seemed pretty real," Kimmy said.

"Yeah, I was kinda upset that he would ditch me like that, especially when he says he loves me," DJ explained.

"Okay," Kimmy said, still a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"Kimmy," DJ said.

"Yeah, Deej?" Kimmy asked,looking up into DJ's eyes.

"I love you," DJ told her.

"I love you, too," Kimmy replied, slightly too casually for DJ's taste.

"I mean, I'm in love with you, Kimmy," DJ said. "You don't know how much I wanted to dance with you tonight."

"Deej, I-I love you, too," Kimmy said, wrapping her arms around DJ and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hi, everyone, I realize that some of you probably didn't like the format of the last chapter. I myself wasn't too pleased with it once I read it back. So I think I'm going to try to write the rest of them similar to the way I wrote the prequel to this story. Thanks for reading, guys!

This chapter is far better than the last one, except it's kinda sad, but oh well, hope you like it! :D

* * *

Kimmy lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow. DJ was the only thing going through her mind. DJ had dumped her for Steve, but now _they_ had broken up. _"Why did she have to break my heart for him, when she was just gonna dump him 2 months later?"_ she thought. She couldn't bring herself to ask DJ to be her girlfriend again, even though neither of them were happy. Really, the only reason she'd dated John, or "Keanu", was because she was still trying to get over DJ.

 _ **Flashback: Two Months Earlier**_

"It seems like things are really serious with Steve," Kimmy said.

"Yeah, I-I've been meaning to talk to you about that," DJ said, in a serious tone. Kimmy got a lump in her throat. "I think I'm actually in love with him."

"Oh," Kimmy said, looking down.

"I promised him that we were exclusive, and I really care about him," DJ explained. "And then, when you and Stephanie were convinced he was cheating on me, I felt bad, because I'm technically cheating on _him_."

"Okay, I understand," Kimmy said, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy," DJ said, biting her lip to hold back tears. She pulled her best friend into a hug. "But you're still my best friend and nothing can ever change that." Kimmy felt tears running down her face. Kimmy pulled out of the hug and looked at DJ, both girls now crying.

"As long as you're happy," Kimmy managed.

"I still love you," DJ told her.

"I love you, too," Kimmy said. DJ leaned in and kissed her one final time.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Thinking back to that last kiss they shared made Kimmy tear up even more. Punching the pillow, she was now more angry than sad.

"Why did I have to fall in love with her?!" Kimmy screamed into the pillow, trying to catch her breath. She inhaled deeply and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Michelle lay awake in bed, wondering. She knew that DJ and Steve had broken up. She knew DJ loved him, but she was still confused. She saw DJ breaking up with Kimmy for Steve only two months earlier, but now she didn't love Steve anymore? How did that make sense? Michelle knew that DJ and Kimmy had been girlfriends for a long time. At first, when she was little, she didn't understand why DJ was kissing another girl, but Stephanie had told her that girls can like other girls, too, and boys can like other boys. Michelle knew that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about DJ and Kimmy, but she wanted to tell Stephanie so she could ask more questions. She also wanted to know why DJ loved Steve more than Kimmy. Then there was the question, why did DJ break up with both of them if she loved them so much?

 _ **Flashback: DJ and Kimmy's Breakup (Michelle's View)**_

Michelle knelt on the landing above the living room, watching DJ and Kimmy unnoticed. She was supposed to be in bed, but she was curious to see what DJ and Kimmy were doing, as she'd made it a habit of eavesdropping on their relationship. Now it looked like things were going downhill, fast.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, but you're still my best friend and nothing can change that," DJ said, as she hugged Kimmy. Michelle watched in shock. If they were both so sad, why were they breaking up?

"As long as you're happy," Kimmy told DJ, wiping a tear from her face. Michelle didn't catch the rest of the conversation, she'd heard footsteps coming from the attic.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _"They need to be happy together, I need to do something about it,"_ Michelle thought to herself before rolling over and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

DJ wasn't really sure what to do. She'd given up both the guys she liked because they were fighting over her, and...for another reason. She knew it had been like a year, and that Kimmy was over her by now, but for some reason, her heart had a special place for her quirky best friend.

DJ knew it was too late to go back. She knew that Kimmy would probably hate her if she went crawling back. She never should have dumped her for Steve. She and Kimmy had been together since they were thirteen, and they'd been best friends for most of their lives before that. But she had to go and lose all of that for a guy she'd only known just over a year. Maybe it was the fact that being in love with a man would be so much easier. She wouldn't have to go through the trouble of coming out, or deal with the possibility that she wouldn't be accepted. DJ realized that this was her subconcious reason for breaking up with Kimmy for Steve, and now she hated herself for it.

The thing that kept replaying in her mind was an old memory, one from a year and a half earlier, when they were at Camp Lakota. She and Kimmy had purposefully stayed awake until the other councillors in their cabin fell asleep, so they could cuddle before going to sleep. For some reason, that silly escapade was the one thing DJ kept thinking about.

"What's wrong, DJ?" Michelle asked, walking into her older sister's room.

"Nothing," DJ replied, not wanting to tell Michelle about all the stuff going through her mind.

"Are you thinking about Kimmy?" Michelle asked her. DJ looked at her eight-year-old sister, shocked.

"How did you...?" DJ asked, unable to express her confusion with words.

"I can tell you still love her," Michelle said. "You look at her the same way Aunt Becky looks at Uncle Jesse."

"How do you even remember walking in on us kissing that time?" DJ asked.

"I've been spying on you ever since," Michelle said with a grin.

"Michelle!" DJ scolded. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Cause it was fun to watch," Michelle told her. DJ scowled. "But I've seen the way Kimmy looks at you, too."

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"You've seen the way she kisses the guys she dates, she always makes sure you're watching. She's trying to make you jealous." Michelle explained.

"You think so?" DJ asked.

"I know it," Michelle told her.

* * *

Michelle walked into the yard and looked out into the Gibblers' yard though the loose board in the fence. Kimmy was out there barbecuing.

"Hey, squirt," Kimmy greeted her visitor.

"I was right," Michelle said. "She still loves you."

"Wow, really?" Kimmy asked.

"I said yes, now pay up, Gibbler," Michelle put her hand through the gap between the pickets, holding it out. Kimmy slapped a $20 bill in her hand.

"You drive a hard bargain, kid," Kimmy said. "Squid?" She held up the rubbery meat with her tongs.

"Eww, gross, no!" Michelle said, and pulled back into her own yard, letting the board fall back into place. Kimmy put her squid on a plate and turned off the grill. Taking off her apron and chef's hat she walked around to the front of her house and over to the Tanners'.

* * *

DJ heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, acting casual.

"Hey, Deej," Kimmy said, entering the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Kimmy, what's going on?" DJ asked.

"DJ, I have to ask you something," Kimmy said. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"Umm, yeah, actually," DJ admitted, looking down, ashamed.

"DJ, I still love you, too," Kimmy said.

"Really?" DJ asked, looking up and into her best friend's eyes. "After all this time?"

"Yeah," Kimmy said. DJ leaned over and kissed Kimmy with all her emotion that she'd been hiding for so long.

"There's something I have to tell you, too," DJ said. "I would have told you before, but I thought it would have made things awkward."

"What is it, Deej?" Kimmy asked.

"That night you got drunk at that frat party, and I got you to stay here overnight, we made out," DJ said.

"We did?" Kimmy asked, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Yeah, you kissed me and I let you because it was what I had wanted for so long. I just assumed it was because you were drunk and didn't think it meant anything," DJ said.

"I don't remember that," Kimmy said.

"That hickey on your neck wasn't from a guy at the frat house," DJ said, blushing. Kimmy smirked.

"I missed you, Deej," Kimmy said, wrapping her best friend in a hug.

"I missed you, too," DJ replied, before kissing Kimmy once again.

"Yes!" Michelle whispered to herself outside DJ's door, where she'd been eavesdropping. "My plan worked."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

DJ's gold prom dress glowed in the lights of the ballroom. She and Steve had danced a few times, but she knew this couldn't be the prom she'd always dreamed of unless she danced with the one she truly loved.

"Kimmy, can I have this dance?" DJ asked Kimmy when the next slow song came on.

"Duane, do you mind if I dance with DJ?" Kimmy asked her date.

"Whatever," Duane agreed, shrugging.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Kimmy said, kissing Duane on the cheek before going out to the dance floor with DJ, putting her hands on DJ's waist, pulling her girlfriend closer. DJ's arms rested on her shoulders as the two danced together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I've wanted to do this since Steve's prom," DJ told Kimmy.

"Me too," Kimmy replied.

"I love you so much," DJ said.

"I love you, too, Deej," Kimmy replied, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I wanna kiss you so bad, right now," DJ admitted.

"I wanna kiss you, too, but we can't in front of all these people," Kimmy told her.

"I know," DJ said. She paused for a moment. "I have an idea, wait 'til the song is over and then follow me."

"Okay," Kimmy agreed. A devilish smirk appeared on DJ's lips. Kimmy looked at her suspiciously.

Once the song had ended, the two snuck out quickly, avoiding contact with Steve or Duane.

"What's the plan, Deej?" Kimmy asked, once they were out in the lobby. DJ gestured for Kimmy to follow her, going over to the elevator and hitting the button. "What are you doing?"

"I thought ahead," DJ said, pulling a room key out of her bag.

"Deej, what are you thinking?" Kimmy asked, not sure if she knew where DJ was going with this.

"Just, come on," DJ said, rushing her into the elevator, and pressing the button for the third floor. Once the elevator got there, DJ practically dragged Kimmy to the room. She fumbled to unlock the door. Opening the door, the two girls went inside, shutting it behind them. Kimmy, now getting excited, pinned DJ against the door and kissed her, not being able to hold back her incredible feeling of love toward DJ.

"I love you," DJ told Kimmy, in a sigh, between rough kisses.

* * *

"DJ," Kimmy said, snapping her fingers in front of DJ's face.

"What?" DJ asked, slightly confused. She looked up at her girlfriend, who had just entered their apartment.

"What were you thinking about this time?" Kimmy asked.

"Our prom," DJ told her, smiling and blushing.

"That was a _really_ fun night, but shouldn't you be studying?" Kimmy asked. "You're never gonna become a veterinarian if you just keep reminiscing about us."

"Yeah I know," DJ replied. "But shouldn't _you_ be getting ready for your graduation?"

"I am, I just got some lights and sequins added to my cap and gown!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Kimmy, you're getting your Bachelor's in business, shouldn't you look professional?" DJ asked.

"Not when my plan is to run a party planning business," Kimmy told her. "What's a party without lights?"

"It's not a party, you're graduating university," DJ told her.

"Still, I like to look flashy," Kimmy said. DJ rolled her eyes. "For the name of my business, how does _'Gibbler-Style Party Planning'_ sound?"

"Flashy," DJ replied, sarcastically. "Remember, my boyfriend Tommy is gonna be my date to your grad, don't get too jealous, okay?"

"Okay," Kimmy agreed.

"Promise you know I'll always love you?" DJ asked her, standing up and taking Kimmy's hands in her own

"I promise," Kimmy said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

Later that night, at Kimmy's graduation, DJ and Tommy sat together, watching as Kimmy accepted her diploma.

"DJ?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, Tommy?" DJ asked, in reply.

"I need to ask you something," Tommy told her. Before DJ could realize what was happening, Tommy had gotten down on his knee. DJ gasped in surprise, not knowing how to react. "Donna Jo Margaret Tanner, we have been together since we met six months ago and I had to put out the fire in your oven. Since then I have fallen madly in love with you and I would like to ask you, will you marry me?"

"Uhh, yes!" DJ said, before she had time to think. She was so flattered by Tommy's gesture, she hadn't thought about Kimmy. Sure, she loved Tommy, but she didn't know how to break the news to Kimmy. As she hugged Tommy, she realized she didn't have to break the news to Kimmy. She was walking away from the graduation and she was crying. "Tommy, I have to go talk to Kimmy," DJ told him, trying to act happy, before running off to comfort her best friend.

"How could you, DJ?" Kimmy asked, through tears. "How you you say yes to him? We have been in love with each other since we were in junior high!"

"I am so sorry, Kimmy," DJ said. "I said yes before I realized it."

"So tell him you can't marry him!" Kimmy shouted, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"I can't, Kimmy, I actually love him," DJ said. "I don't want to break his heart."

"Oh, but you can break mine twice?" Kimmy questioned her. "So much for being my best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

DJ sat in bed reading. Tommy was finally settled down for the night and Max, Jackson and Ramona had all gone to bed long ago. DJ was tired, but it wasn't often she got time to herself. This was a book she'd bought years ago but hadn't gotten around to reading until now. She turned the page and something fell out, it was a piece of paper, a photo.

DJ picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Tommy Sr. with Jackson when he was a newborn. DJ smiled at it, she thought she'd lost this picture forever ago, but here it was, in this book the whole time. She felt a tear in her eye, looking at how happy she and Tommy looked. She put the book and the picture down on her nightstand, sighing, tears now rolling down her face.

She tried to calm herself, thinking of all the good things in her life. Her three sons, Her loving sister, her fun-loving best friend. She lingered on the last one for a while. Kimmy had always been there for her. She smiled, thinking of Kimmy's goofy spirit. She pictured Kimmy's 'Gibbler-Gallop', which cheered her up even more. But then she looked over to the photograph again, remembering the night that Tommy proposed to her. The night she'd lost Kimmy. They hadn't spoken after that for almost a year, until Kimmy invited her to her wedding, when she'd gotten married to Fernando. That's when they'd made up and become best friends again.

DJ looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Kimmy was still awake. She got out of bed and went out to the door leading up to the attic. She opened it, quietly and went up the stairs. She softly knocked at the door at the top of the stairs, just in case Kimmy was asleep.

"Yeah?" Kimmy asked from inside. DJ opened the door, letting herself in. "Hey, Deej, were you crying?"

"Yeah it's nothing, I just found an old picture of when Jackson was a baby and got emotional, that's all."

"Come here, Deej," Kimmy offered, gesturing for her to sit down on the bed. DJ walked over and sat down beside her best friend. Kimmy pulled her into a hug, comforting her. DJ then felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She pulled out of Kimmy's hug and looked into her eyes for a moment. She knew what was happening, but it hadn't happened in almost 20 years. She was falling in love with Kimmy all over again.

"Sure you're okay, Deej?" Kimmy asked, still concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that I had sort of a...flashback," DJ said.

"What do you mean?" Kimmy asked.

"I was thinking about before we met Tommy and Fernando," DJ explained, being vague on purpose.

"Wait, are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" Kimmy asked.

"If what you're thinking I'm thinking about is what I'm thinking about," DJ said. Neither of the two women said anything for a few moments. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, before slowly leaning in until their lips met for the first time in almost 20 years.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that again," Kimmy gasped, breaking from their kiss.

"I'm gonna say almost 20 years," DJ guessed.

"I never stopped loving you," Kimmy admitted, leaning in and kissing DJ again.

"I missed this," DJ said.

"After you married Tommy, I went out with Fernando because I wasn't over you," Kimmy said. "We ended up married and we had Ramona, and I will never regret that. But I never loved Fernando the way I love you."

"Kimmy, I'm so sorry," DJ said, tearing up again. Kimmy wiped a tear from DJ's cheek.

"The night we broke up, when you and Tommy got engaged, I cried for hours," Kimmy said. "We'd pretty much been together since we were 14 and I was more in love with you than I'd ever been with anyone else." At this point, Kimmy started to cry, too.

"Don't remind me, I felt so bad for you. I cried when I got back to the apartment and you had left the note saying that you were staying with Garth and moving out in the morning," DJ said, hugging her best friend.

"Our relationship wasn't very smooth," Kimmy said.

"No, it wasn't," DJ agreed. "But I think that was because we were dating guys while we kept our relationship in secret."

"Yeah," Kimmy replied.

"Can I have another chance?" DJ asked, hopefully, looking up at her best friend, from where she lay, cuddled into Kimmy.

"What do you mean?" Kimmy asked.

"I mean, I broke your heart twice for two different guys, are you willing to give me another chance and...be my girlfriend again?" DJ asked.

"Of course I will, you're my best friend, Deej, and we had real chemistry," Kimmy told her. "Like you said, the problem was that we kept dating guys while we dated."

"Yeah, and I was stupid and kept falling in love with them," DJ said.

"It's not your fault you fell in love with them," Kimmy told her. "It was a bad idea in the first place to keep dating guys while we dated in secret. I don't blame you at all."

"I love you, Kimmy," DJ said.

"I love you, too, Deej," Kimmy replied, kissing DJ once more before turning off the light and cuddling with her girlfriend until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

DJ woke up in a panic. She didn't know what time it was, she was probably late for work. When she'd come up here last night, she hadn't planned on staying all night and had forgotten her alarm clock was in her room and not up here. She looked over to a clock which read 9:30. DJ almost passed out. DJ's panicking woke Kimmy up.

"What's wrong DJ?" Kimmy asked her.

"I'm late for work!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ, calm down, today's Sunday, you're off," Kimmy told her.

"Oh, right," DJ sighed, sitting back down on the bed feeling stupid.

"Why're you so flustered, Deej?" Kimmy asked.

"I don't know," DJ said. "I guess, since we had that conversation about dating guys being the reason our relationship was so rocky, I was over thinking the fact that we're gonna have to tell everyone we're dating."

"I guess you're right," Kimmy said. "Look on the bright side, at least I didn't re-marry Fernando."

"Yeah, you're lucky I didn't choose between Steve and Matt," DJ told her. "But how're we gonna tell Jackson, Max and Ramona that their moms are now dating each other?"

"I know Ramona accepts the LGBTQ community, she had a lesbian friend back at her old school," Kimmy said.

"Yeah, but it's different when it's your _mom_ ," DJ told her. "I don't know how the boys will take it either."

"We'll just have to see when we tell them," Kimmy told her, trying to make DJ feel better.

"But what about everyone else? What will my dad and Joey and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky think?" DJ asked. "What about Matt and Steve and Fernando? What will they think of us being bisexual?"

"Well, Steve and Fernando pretty much already know I am, you know, after I kissed Stephanie," Kimmy said.

"Oh, yeah, about that, you kissed my sister!" DJ exclaimed.

"Okay, one, she was singing a love song to me, and two, she reminded me of you," Kimmy admitted. DJ looked at Kimmy as if she had two heads.

"She reminded you of me?!" DJ asked.

"Yeah," Kimmy said.

"That's why you kissed her?" DJ asked. Kimmy nodded. "But she's my sister!" Kimmy shrugged.

"Okay!" DJ said. "I still love you, don't worry." DJ leaned over and kissed Kimmy.

* * *

"Okay, kids, time to go to school!" DJ called out. Jackson, Ramona and Max all came downstairs and took their lunches.

"I'll drive them," Stephanie volunteered.

"Thanks, Steph," DJ said. "Bye, boys, Ramona, have a good day." Stephanie left the house with the kids and DJ was left alone in the kitchen with Tommy. She lifted her baby son out of his high chair, sitting him in her lap. Tommy smiled. "Tommy, you're okay with having two mommies, right?" Tommy blinked. Kimmy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Deej," she said.

"Hi, Kimmy," DJ replied. "Do you think I should call my family over for dinner tonight so we can tell everyone together?"

"Yeah, I think that works best," Kimmy agreed. "Get Steve and Matt over, too."

"Okay, and you get Fernando," DJ said. "What about the rest of your family."

"Oh, they don't care, they were just happy as soon as I moved out, we barely talk anymore," Kimmy told her.

"Oh, okay then," DJ said.

* * *

Later that night, the family sat around the kitchen table along with Danny, Jesse, Becky, Joey, Fernando, Steve and Matt. After dinner had been served, DJ sat down beside Kimmy. Her heart was racing with anxiety. Kimmy held her hand under the table, able to tell she was nervous. Kimmy winked at DJ, their signal to go ahead with the announcement. DJ took a deep breath and stood up, which got everyone's attention except for Steve's, who was halfway through his meal and quite entranced by it. Jesse snapped in front of Steve's face to get his attention.

"I have to tell you all something important," DJ began. She saw Matt and Steve look at each other with a concerened expression. "I'm not pregnant. Umm, Kimmy?" Kimmy stood up.

"DJ and I are a couple," Kimmy said, putting her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders. Ramona dropped her fork, Jackson and Max stared with their mouths hanging open. Matt, Steve and Fernando all looked at each other, all equally confused. Stephanie, Danny, Joey, Becky and Jesse remained silent. Tommy looked around at everyone, wondering why everything was so quiet and started bouncing in his high chair.

"How long have you two been together?" Danny asked, unsure what else to ask.

"We got back together last night," DJ explained.

"Back together? You mean you were together before?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, all together it was probably...seven years?" Kimmy replied.

"Seven years?!" Stephanie asked. "My sister was dating a Gibbler for seven years?!"

"Hey, calm down Steph," Joey said.

"So were you two together while you were both married?" Becky asked.

"Kimberlina!" Fernando scolded. "You filed for divorce bacause I was cheating on you when you were cheating on me?!"

"No!" Kimmy exclaimed. "DJ and I had broken up long before _we_ even met, we weren't together at all while I was married to you."

"Wait, wait, wait! How can my mom be dating another woman?" Max asked.

"It's called being gay," Jackson piped up. "So I have a gay mom?"

"I'm bisexual, actually, but Kimmy's the only woman I've ever dated or even liked," DJ explained.

"Aww, Deej," Kimmy said. Ramona and Jackson cringed.

"Come on, guys, it's not that bad," DJ told them.

"You could be step-siblings," Kimmy told them. Jackson and Ramona looked at each other skeptically.

"Then I'd have a sister!" Max exclaimed. DJ smiled.

"So, wait," Steve spoke up. "Were you two together back when DJ and I were dating in high school?"

"Yeah, but I broke up with her when I thought things were getting serious between us," DJ explained.

"Oh, well how come you didn't tell me you were in a relationship when I asked you out in Spain?" Steve asked.

"Because Kimmy and I had agreed to date otherpeople while we were together, it was to make things seem normal so we could keep our secret," DJ told him.

"How did I never find out about this?" Danny asked.

"We were good at keeping secrets, Mr. T," Kimmy told him.

"But we thought it was about time we told everyone we were together again, because the whole secret thing wasn't going to work, just like it didn't before, when I ended up breaking up with Kimmy, twice," DJ told everyone.

"You broke up twice?" Joey asked. That's when the whole story was spilled.


End file.
